The present invention is concerned with a new and improved drywall cutting device for quickly cutting boards of various types such as a drywall board. The device that I have invented is particularly cooperable with a T-square and is adapted to be fixedly mounted on the stem of the T-square. The cutting device is positioned in such a way that its knife is located at right angles to the stem but parallel to the cross piece of the T-square. The drywall cutting device is further provided with a handle so that the user can grasp the handle with one hand and the cross piece of the T-square with the other hand and then draw or move the T-square and the drywall cutting device across the drywall board with the cross piece of the T-square engaged against an edge of the drywall board to act as a guide so that the cutting device and particularly the knife can be drawn across the drywall board in a straight line parallel with the edge of the drywall where the cross piece of the T-square is engaged. My drywall cutting device is believed to be of a rather uncomplicated construction and can be readily made at a relatively low cost for large scale production and sale.
My new and improved drywall cutting guide enables the user to produce a clean, straight, horizontal cut across a drywall board in a single operation. It is further my belief that my drywall cutting guide is faster, cleaner, straighter cutting and more accurate than any other tool that is known to me for the purposes of cutting boards such as drywall and the like.